onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Enel
Enel – były "Bóg" Skypiei. Po pokonaniu przez załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza, odleciał na księżyc, gdzie został nowym władcą. Wygląd Enel jest wysokim, umięśnionym mężczyzną. Ma blond włosy, które w południowoamerykańskich cywilizacjach były uznawane za boskie. Swoje włosy przykrywa białą chustą. Eiichiro Oda twierdzi, że gdyby Enel miał zdjąć swoją bandanę, ujrzelibyśmy włosy uczesane na afro. Jego płatki ucha są niezwykle długie, kończą się dopiero u jego tułowia. Enel zamiast skrzydeł na plecach posiada duży pierścień na którym są przymocowane cztery duże bębny tomoe. Dzięki temu przypomina Raijina, tym bardziej gdy używa techniki Dwustumilionwoltowy Amaru. Jest ubrany w bardzo luksusowy sposób, by podkreślić jego "boskość" ma na sobie luźne, pomarańczowe spodnie z czarnym wzorkiem . Wokół jego pasa jest niebieska przepaska i zakłada błękitny welon (podczas inwazji w Upper Yard miał zupełnie inny wzór). Nosi złote bransoletki na ramionach jak i nogach. Jego złote kolczyki w kształcie deltoidów są umieszczone w jego płatkach usznych. Enel na swoich palcach u nóg nosi dwa małe złote pierścienie. Woli chodzić boso. Zawsze niesie przy sobie złotą broń, którą czasami używa w bitwie. Galeria Enel 2007 Calendar.png|Enel w kolorowym kalendarzu z okazji 10-tej rocznicy mangi One Piece'a Enel Full Body.png|Pełny widok wyglądu Enela Enel Without Bandana.png|Enel bez założonej bandany Enel Unlimited Adventure.png|Enel w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Enel Pirate Warriors 2.png|Enel w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Enel Unlimited World Red.png|Enel w One Piece: Unlimited World Red Osobowość Enel uważa że panuje nad wszystkim i jest Bogiem. Uznaje siebie za niezwyciężonego boga - całkiem dosłownie. Sądzi, że jest święty i nieśmiertelny, upoważniony by robić, brać albo niszczyć cokolwiek, co chce i kiedy chce. Rezultatem tego, wydaje się być nieustraszony, dziecięcy i arogancki. Enel nie ma żadnego szacunku dla innych żyje tylko dla siebie, i nie ma żadnych moralnych skrupułów. W zabijaniu tysięcy ludzi - widzi tylko swój pobożny obowiązek. Śmieje się maniakalnie gdy wysyła Skypiean do swojego fatum. Jest on, pokrótce, socjopatyczny i chory umysłowo. Staje się to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste gdy wyrusza na księżyc, gdzie wierzy że jest to dom boży (dla niego). Jego styl życia jest rozluźniony i hedonistyczny, musi wykonywać "boskie obowiązki" czyli karanie tubylców Skypiea (za mówienie przeciwko niemu). Swój wolny czas spędza przy spaniu albo jedzeniu w jego rezydencji. To nastawienie przesuwa do swoich bitw gdzie jest ledwie poważny i lekko rozdrażniony. Jest także zrelaksowany, i dobrze się bawi bez wysiłku znosząc ataki i upokarzając jego przeciwników. W walce Enela z Kamakirim, nawet zasnął pośrodku walki aby dowieść jego nieśmiertelności. Czasami, przeciwko denerwującemu przeciwnikowi jak Usopp, wstrząsa nim lub po prostu uderza. Gdy Enel rozumie sytuacje gdzie on nie jest zwycięzcą, jest zawsze bardzo wstrząśnięty, zagubiony i przerażony. Na przykład gdy, rozpaczliwie próbował przekonać Wipera by nie użył Reject Diala lub kiedy zauważył, że Luffy jest odporny na uderzenia pioruna. Gdy Luffy pokazał się, jego owoc, siła i umiejętność mantry uczyniły go Boskim-kompleksem Enela (całkowicie uzasadnione). Jak tylko Luffy zaczął zdobywać przewagę w bitwie, Enel czynił go niesprawnym aby nie traktować go jako zagrożenie. Nie chciał aby ktoś odebrał mu jego status jako "niezwyciężony" podczas gdy stwierdzając, że nie trzeba walczyć z Luffym - i z tego punktu on zachowuje się nieco tchórzliwie, próbując najlepiej uniknąć innej konfrontacji z Luffy. Niemniej, on również daje komuś uznanie. Był pod wrażeniem wiedzy Robin o złotym mieście i powiedział Luffy'emu, że jest bardzo odważny gdy spotkali się w arce. Jak wiele z postaci z One Piece Enel ma swój charakterystyczny śmiech - "yahahahahaha!". Według Ody jabłko to ulubiony owoc Enela. Popierając się z tym, kiedy Enel szyderczo śmieje się w grze One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! i je jabłko. Enel posiada swój unikalny śmiech, który brzmi: "yahahahaha". Relacje Armia boga Enel nie żywi żadnych uczuć do swoich podwładnym, i nie ma żadnego problemu w ich zabijaniu. W dodatku, podczas Gry o przetrwanie, nie miał litości dla swych upadłych ludzi. Kapłani składali się z czworga ludzi, którzy służyli bezpośrednio Enelowi. Byli jego najsilniejszymi zwolennikami i największą próbą dla załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza podczas przygody w Skypiea. Enel wydawał się mieć trochę więc szacunku dla kapłanów podczas gdy pokazali że szanują go jako przywódcę. Niemniej jednak, Enel został zaskoczony gdy dowiedział się, że zostali zabici. Jednak tłumaczył ich śmierć, jako iż ich istnienie byłoby zanieczyszczeniem dla jego nowego imperium na Fairy Vearth. Poza kapłanami, Enel ma pod swoim władaniem 50 wojowników (ang."Enforcers") nazwanych żołnierzami na moc jego polecenia. Yama jest przywódcą podczas gdy Hotori i Kotori są porucznikami grupy. Chociaż wydają się brać poważnie przekonania i rozkazy swojego przywódcy, Enel nie wydaje się mieć o nich takie same zdanie. Białe Berety są podobne do policji Niebieskich Mórz. Narzucają zasady Skypiea na mocy zasad Enela. Ale w istocie, gardzą oni poczynaniami Enela, lecz są mu posłuszni ponieważ myślą że w ten sposób pomogą obywatelom Skypiea. Podczas realizowania planu Ereta polegającemu na zabicie każdego w Skypiea, Białe Berety odwracają się przeciwko niemu. Wrogowie Shandianie Shandianie skupili się pierwotnie na pokonaniu Enela i jego kapłanów. Po skończonej wojnie zaczęli naprawiać szkody, jakie ich wojna wyrządziła. Przywódca Shandian, Wiper żywi wielką nienawiść do Enela. Chciał nawet poświęcić własne życie by go pokonać. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Po pierwszym ataku gdzie Wiper pokonał Shurę, Shandianie wycofali się aby nabrać sił. Wiper nakłonił swoich współ-wojowników by walczyli bardziej zawzięcie nie zważając na swoich towarzyszy nawet gdyby ich stan był tragiczny. Z tym, przekonaniem Wiper i reszta wojowników zakatowali ponownie Upper Yard. Nie wiedząc że trafili do Gry Enela. Gdy wojownicy dowiadują się więcej o planach Enela, uświadamiają sobie że nie zachowuje się on zbyt etycznie. Wiper i jego wojownicy robią co w nich mocy by pokonać Enela. Jednakże, pomimo ich największych starań, moce Enela dowiadują że jest on o wiele silniejsze od nich. Nawet z pomocą Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy Wipera i Reject Diala. Enel po prostu wznowił rytm własnego serca po tym jak Wiper powalił go. Niezależnie od sytuacji, Wiper odmówił ustąpienia. Pomimo bycia wstrząśniętym atakami Enela, stanął w obronie swoich przodków, Nolanda i przyjaciół. Aby bezpiecznie powrócili do swoich domu. Jednakże, pomimo jego determinacji, Wiper przegrał. Gdy łodyga fasoli spadła i Luffy kierował się w kierunku Enela, Wiper stanął dumnie wśród ruin jego przodków i przyjął wiwatami Luffy'ego który atakował Enela pomimo różnych ciosów bez ostrzeżenia kierowanych do niego, ludzi i domu Boga. Widząc cudownie, jak Luffy zniweczył Raigo Enela, Wiper zagrzał do walki Luffy'ego w nawiązaniu do złotego dzwonu. Wiper i wszyscy ze Skypiei byli świadkiem bitwy w powietrzu miedzy Luffym a Enelem, ich modlitwy zostały wysłuchane ponieważ Luffy trzasnął Enela złotą kulą prosto na złoty dzwon. Na dzwięk dzwonu, Wiper słyszał piękną piosenkę, tak długo jak Calgara chciał zadzwonić dla Nolanda. Gan Fall Enel ma zwyczaj wyśmiewania się z dawnego Boga Skypiei. Pokazał całkowity brak szacunek dla jego osoby oraz jego wieku. Nawet sparaliżował go z jednym ze swoich piorunów. Gan Fall również ma wielki gniew do Enela i uznaje jego osobę za bardzo brutalną i nieludzką. Dawniej, Enel zaatakował z wojskiem, i pokonał Gan Falla oraz Shandian w tym samym czasie. Enel po pokonaniu Gan Falla przyjął pozycję boga Skypiei dla siebie. Po porażce Enela, Gan Fall stał się Bogiem po raz kolejny. Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Na Skypiei Słomkowi zyskali sobie wrogów przez naruszenie praw ustanowionych przez Enela jak i jego kapłanów. Podczas gry Enela, stanął on do pojedynku z Sanjim, Usoppem, Robin i Zoro. Załoga Słomkowych przegrała tą potyczkę przez swoją naturalną podatność ciała na porażenia prądu. Jednakże, ich kapitan Monkey D. Luffy, całkowicie odporny na jego elektryczne ataki dzięki swojemu gumowemu ciału. Pokonuje Enela kładąc kres jego niecnym planom. Białe Berety Białe Berety byli początkowo członkami służby Gan Falla. Jednakże zdradzili go obiecując swoją lojalność Enelowi. Wierzyli, że pozostając na wyspie uda im się uchronić Skypiean przed gniewem Bożym. Ale w końcu ten plan był skazany na niepowodzenie. Gdy odkryli, że Enel planuje zniszczyć wszystko łącznie ze Skypieą, zwrócili się przeciwko niemu i pomogli ludziom z Niebiańskiej Wyspy uciec z niej. McKinley, ich przywódca, wydawał się być bardzo oddany Enelowi, do czasu gdy zostało wyjawione że Enel zaplanował zniszczyć Skypieię swoją mocą Diabelskiego Owocu. Przywódca Białych Beretów gdy dowiedział się o poczynaniach Enela rozkazał aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo obywatelom Niebiańskiej Wyspy okazując przy tym swoją wielką miłość do narodu. McKinley, wraz z resztą Białych Beretów, opuścił szeregi Enela i postanowił pomóc Conis ewakuować się ze Skypieanami. Conis Conis została wystraszona przez moc Enela. Chociaż Enel nie wziął pod uwagę jej jako groźby, zdecydował się ją ukarać za rozmawianie atakiem El Thor. Jako Conis i jej ojciec kontynuowali prowadzenie Going Merry na wskroś Upper Yard, dwa powiadomienia przez Su który opiekował się rannymi z Skypiean. Conis powiedziała Skypiean że, Enel zdecydował atakować. Conis na szczęście została odepchnięta od błyskawicznej fali przez swojego ojca. Jej ojciec jednakże nie uciekł na czas. Pomimo co zdarzyło się, Conis byłą przekonana że da rade przestrzec ludzi Niebiańskiej Wyspy przed planem Enela i uciec z rannymi członkami załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Ponieważ przyjrzała się, jak jej dom został zniszczony przez moce Enela, zastanawiała się czy naprawdę istnieje Bóg. Właśnie kiedy Enel dostarczył gigantyczne Piorunujące Objawienie na Skypieę, Conis zaczęła modły o cud wraz z resztą tych, którzy żyli na Skypiei. I rzeczywiście na ich modlitwy odpowiedziano. Conis i reszta Skypiei byli świadkiem jak Luffy całkowicie zdestabilizował atak Enela. Pokonując go poprzez uderzenie boga prosto na złoty dzwon. Ponieważ złoty dzwon był ciosem, Conis i reszta słyszeli jego piękny dźwięk, dźwięk tak który zasygnalizował koniec cztery setnej wojny. Umiejętności i moce Mantra Diabelski owoc Bronie Główne walki * Enel i inni Birkanie kontra Gan Fall i jego zwolennicy (niepokazana) * Enel kontra Vinsmoke Sanji i Usopp * Enel kontra Kamakiri * Enel kontra Laki * Enel kontra Gan Fall, Roronoa Zoro i Wiper * Monkey D. Luffy kontra Enel * Enel kontra Nami, Usopp i Sanji (Arka Maxim) * Monkey D. Luffy kontra Enel: rewanż * Enel kontra Seamars * Enel kontra kosmiczni piraci Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Enel nosi imię Eneru. Ciekawostki * Oda potwierdził, że gdyby Enel był piratem, to nagroda za jego głowę mogłaby sięgnąć 500,000,000. * Chociaż jest Birkaninem, Enel nie posiada skrzydeł, a zamiast nich ma pierścień bębnów w miejscu, w którym powinny być. * Enel jest pierwszym ważniejszym antagonistą, który używa Dominacji. * Enel jest jedynym głównym antagonistą, który nie jest ani piratem, ani nie jest powiązany z Globalnym Rządem. * Enel to także nazwa największej włoskiej firmy elektrycznej. * Symbole na bębnach Enela to tomoe i są bardzo powszechne w japońskiej heraldyce, gdzie służą jako herby rodzin i symbole firm. Tomoe widnieje także na Sentoumaru i fladze Germy 66. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 48. miejsce, a w szóstym rankingu popularności uplasował się na 44. miejscu. * W One Piece: Unlimited Adventure jego imię zapisane jest jako "Enel", jednak po wejściu w tryb wieloosobowy zmienia się na "Eneru". * Enel nie pojawił się w żadnej piosence początkowej w czasie, gdy występował w serii, ale pokazano go w odnowionej piosence We Are! z 2008. * Można stwierdzić, że Monkey D. Luffy jest naturalnym wrogiem Enela (nie tylko z powodu odporności jego Diabelskiego Owocu na Grom-Gromowoc), gdyż rodzina D. określana jest jako "naturalny wróg boga" (神の天敵 Kami no Tenteki), a Enel twierdzi, że jest bogiem. * Imię Enel zawiera cząstkę "-el", która po hebrajsku określa Boga. * Ulubiony owoc Enela to jabłko. Gdy denerwuje się w One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, je jabłko. * Jest to pierwszy użytkownik Logii, który użył mocy swojego owocu, żeby zwiększyć swój rozmiar (drugim była Monet, a trzecim Caesar Clown). * W japońskim słowie "błyskawica" (雷 kaminari) kryje się słowo "bóg" (神 kami). Może to być jeden z powodów, dla których Enel sądził, że władanie błyskawicami sprawia, że jest bogiem. Nawigacja ca:Eneru de:Enel en:Enel es:Enel fr:Enel it:Ener pt:Enel ru:Энель zh:艾涅爾 Kategoria:Birkanie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Armia boga Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Przeciwnicy